La mecánica del corazón
by May Daydream
Summary: Eren es un chico normal, con una vida normal. Aunque esto cambia después de sufrir un ataque cardíaco casi fatal, que revela la frágil condición de su corazón. Después de una larga hospitalización, es trasladado a un nuevo instituto. A pesar de que su constante rehúso, deberá adaptarse a su nueva situación, superar las dificultades, e intentar continuar con su vida.
1. Nieve

Soy una persona a la que le cuesta mucho tener ideas originales, casi todo lo que escribo está basado en otras cosas. En esta ocasión, está basado en el juego de Four Leaf Studio: Katawa Shoujo.

La pareja principal es Rivaille x Eren. Sin embargo, se desarrollan parejas secundarias a lo largo de la historia como Jean x Armin.

(Iré editando aquí para avisar de parejas secundarias conforme vayan sucediendo. Por ahora, ¡espero que disfruten de la historia!)

* * *

La nieve era una de las cosas más extrañas que podías ver en Shingashina. Apenas nevaba un par de días al año, normalmente a mitad de febrero, y cuando lo hacía nunca hacía la temperatura suficiente como para que cuajara. Antes de tocar el suelo, los cristales de nieve ya se habían derretido y dejaban solo un rastro similar a la lluvia en el suelo.

Sin embargo, aquél año estaba siendo especialmente frío. La gente tenía que salir a la calle con manga ropa, chaqueta y chaquetón incluso a principios de diciembre, algo especialmente raro en una ciudad que parecía vivir en un microclima de eterna tranquilidad durante todos los días del año.

El cielo había estado especialmente nublado durante la semana anterior a Nochebuena, cuando los villancicos en la puerta de tu casa y los saludos navideños con los vecinos se hacían parte de tu día a día, aún si solamente salieras a la esquina de tu casa a comprar el pan.

Como si fuera sacado de un cuento infantil, la mañana de Navidad, la ciudad amaneció con más cantidad de nieve sobre las aceras de lo que la mayoría de los adultos recordaba haber visto nunca en las calles. Los niños salieron a la calle incluso antes de abrir sus regalos, y antes de que fueran las diez de la mañana, ya había muñecos de nieve delante de todas las casas, y niños lanzándose bolas de nieve los unos a los otros.

-¡Vamos, Mikasa! ¡La nieve se va a derretir si no nos damos prisa!

A unos pasos de mí, mamá me lanzó una de esas miradas que siempre lanzaba, en las que no sabía diferenciar si estaba reprochándome ser demasiado infantil, o disfrutando de que, por una vez, me emocionara salir de casa.

-Ni Mikasa ni tú vais a ir a ninguna parte hasta que no estéis completamente abrigados –La bufanda a cuadros dio una tercera vuelta alrededor del cuello de Mikasa- ¡Mira qué frío! Vas a volver corriendo a casa si no te pones otra chaqueta, Eren.

-¡Estoy bien, mamá!

Aunque mi chaquetón y mis guantes no eran nada comparados con las tres capas de abrigos, bufadas, chaquetas y calcetines que Mikasa estaba llevando ahora mismo. De los dos, ella siempre había sido la que tenía la salud más fuerte. Pero yo era el que más me resistía cuando mamá intentaba ponerme más abrigos de los que un ser humano podría soportar llevar antes de derretirse de calor en Siberia.

-Bien, creo que así estás bien –Con una sonrisa digna de un artista que contempla su obra maestra, mamá se incorporó un poco para mirar a Mikasa. Aunque casi superaba a nuestra madre en altura, ahora mismo se veía mucho más pequeña e inofensiva de lo que normalmente parecía. Aunque cuando se giró hacia mí, sus ojos aún se veían como siempre entre el cabello despeinado por el gorro y la bufanda- ¡Eren! –Esta vez su llamada me hizo mirar hacia mamá- Si tienes frío ven a por algo de abrigo, y no te metas en líos. Mikasa, cuida de él.

-Sí –Mikasa asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza. Luego se giró hacia mí. Después de que avanzara un poco, volví a mirar a mamá.

-¡Divertíos!

Con la visión de su cálida sonrisa, tomé el pomo de la puerta y salí con Mikasa hacia la nieve.

En cuanto puse un pie fuera de casa, sentí mi corazón latir con emoción. Los copos de nieve cayendo y amontonándose sobre mí, los niños jugando con la nieve, varios de mis vecinos y compañeros de escuela haciendo bolas de nieve, varias niñas haciendo ángeles en el suelo… Era como haber salido de esa pequeña población que difícilmente podía llamarse pueblo y haber entrado en un cuento de navidad. Una casa no muy lejos de la nuestra incluso había empezado a poner villancicos para aumentar el espíritu navideño.

-¡Vamos, Mikasa!

Sin dudarlo un momento, tomé su mano y salí corriendo del portal de casa, donde mamá nos despidió moviendo la mano. Podía escuchar el sonido de la nieve aplastándose bajo nuestros pies, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que casi volvieran a cubrirse. Aquello era posiblemente la experiencia más mágica que había vivido en toda mi vida.

-Eren, ¿estás bien? ¿No tienes frío? –Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que seguía agarrando la mano de Mikasa. La solté rápidamente, avergonzado por lo infantil que debía haber parecido.

-¿Tú también? ¡Estoy bien! –Negué con la cabeza- Más importante, ¡mira toda esta nieve! ¿Alguna vez habías visto tanta nieve junta?

Posiblemente sí, supuse. Ya que antes de que viniese a vivir con nosotros, Mikasa vivía mucho más cerca de las montañas, en uno de esos lugares donde estos escenarios no resultan nada extraños en los días de invierno. Sin embargo no dijo nada, ya fuera porque hacía demasiado tiempo de aquello, o porque simplemente no tenía nada que decir.

Por mi parte, yo seguía entusiasmado.

Puede que no fuera el tipo de persona más social del mundo. De hecho, la única persona que tenía para disfrutar aquél día de nieve por primera vez en la vida era mi hermana adoptiva. Pero la visión de la nieve delante de mis ojos se sentía como si me hubiera transportado a un mundo completamente nuevo, hasta el extremo de que no me habría importado unirme a los chicos que estaban creando fuertes de nieve a un par de casas de distancia de mí, los mismos que usualmente se metían conmigo y huían cuando Mikasa aparecía en mi rescate.

Aunque aproveché la extraña situación para socializar con otra gente. Al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo yo mismo. En lugar de ello, arrastré a Mikasa detrás de mí para hacer un muñeco de nieve. Mientras estábamos terminando la cabeza, hice una bolita entre mis manos. Después de media hora bajo la nieve, comenzaba a sentir los dedos más fríos debajo de mis finos guantes. Pero no tenía planeado volver a casa a por unos más abrigados, especialmente después de haber visto a mamá asomarse de vez en cuando por la ventana para comprobar que estábamos bien.

En lugar de eso, apreté la bola de nieve hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente consistente como para poder rodar sobre mis manos, y se le lancé a Mikasa a la espalda. Lo primero que recibí por su parte fue una mirada que hacía que toda la mañana pareciera cálida como una tarde en mitad del verano. Aunque antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, una bolsa de nieve dio contra mi pecho con tal fuerza que me tiró al suelo.

En ese momento, al caer a la nieve que amortiguó el golpe, sentí un dolor agudo en el pecho. Me llevé una mano inconscientemente a la fuente del dolor, pero antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de que Mikasa me miraba preocupada por haberme hecho daño, la sensación había desaparecido. Sonreí y me puse en pie.

-¡Estoy bien, estoy bien! –Dije mientras me quitaba la nieve que se había quedado pegada en la parte de atrás del pantalón. Mi hermana sonrió y suspiró, liberando su preocupación constante por mí, a la que ya estaba más que acostumbrado- Más importante, ¿cuándo has aprendido a lanzar así de fuerte?

Antes de que le diera tiempo a responder, me agaché y volví a formar una bola y a lanzársela, esta vez apuntando a la misma zona en la que ella me había dado antes. Pude ver como fruncía el ceño bajo el gorro y recogía la nieve de su pecho. Me lanzó una mirada fija, aunque pude notar el destello de una sonrisa antes de empezar a correr para esquivar sus golpes.

De repente, el dolor en el corazón volvió a llegar, con más fuerza. Me hizo caer de rodillas al suelo, esparciendo la bola que estaba haciendo sobre la ropa. Llevé ambas manos sobre mi pecho, como si eso fuera a hacer que se desvaneciera.

-¿Eren?

La cabeza empezaba a darme vueltas cuando escuché a Mikasa llamar mi nombre. El corazón había empezado a latir con fuerza incesante. Como si deseara salir de mi pecho y fundirse con la nieve.

-¿¡Eren!?

Escuché pasos corriendo en mi dirección antes de darme cuenta de que había caído al suelo. Los niños a mi alrededor seguían jugando, pero podía oír a alguien acercase rápidamente hacia mí. Para cuando Mikasa estuvo a mi lado, había cerrado los ojos. El dolor y los rápidos y fuertes latidos me hacían hecho apretar mi mano contra la chaqueta hasta el punto de que dolía.

Entonces, antes de que pudiera llamar a alguien o buscar ayuda, mi corazón cesó de repente.

Todo a mi alrededor se convirtió en oscuridad. Una oscuridad superior a la sensación de tener los ojos cerrados. Algo mucho más intenso, más vacío a cualquier oscuridad que nunca hubiera experimentado.

Las manos de Mikasa sujetándome fueron lo último que pude sentir antes de perder la consciencia.

* * *

Después de mi ataque al corazón, pasé cuatro meses en la misma habitación.

Los primeros días fueron los más extraños. Me despertaba en mitad del día, hablaba un poco con mis padres, y luego volvía a dormir durante horas. O minutos. O un día entero. Odiaba mirar a mi lado y comprobar que estaba conectado a una cantidad enfermiza de aparatitos que emitían luces, sonidos y números que se apilaban sin ningún sentido.

Durante el primer mes, la mesita de noche estaba siempre adornada con flores y tarjetitas, enviadas por mis compañeros de clase. Posiblemente en algún movimiento por parte del delegado de clase, ya que sabía que no tenía a nadie lo suficientemente cercano en la escuela, o en toda la ciudad, como para realmente preocuparse de que me recuperase. Incluso recibía visitas de vez en cuando, en las que mis compañeros me preguntaban cómo me sentía. La mayor parte de esas visitas, de cualquier manera, terminaban teniendo que levantarme la camisa y enseñando la cicatriz que me había dejado una operación que había sucedido mientras seguía inconsciente.

Eventualmente, las postales y las visitas dejaron de llegar. No me lo tomé como nada personal, desde luego. Al fin y al cabo, todos en la clase tenían cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse que mi salud o mi recuperación.

Las únicas personas que me visitaban todos los días era mi familia. A veces papá no podía por motivos del trabajo, o a veces mamá tenía que encargarse de otros asuntos. Pero Mikasa estuvo conmigo casi sin falta. Incluso en los días en los que tenía que estudiar, traía los libros y estudiaba sentada en silencio en el taburete o en la cama que permaneció vacía al lado de mí durante toda mi estancia.

Sus visitas eran lo único que realmente me ayudaban a diferenciar un día de otro. Si Mikasa se quedaba dormida, era fin de semana. Si venían los tres, posiblemente era un día de fiesta. Y si no venía nadie, era un día corriente, como cualquier otro.

Durante el tiempo que estuve ingresado, siempre repetía la misma pregunta al cardiólogo. Y la respuesta nunca era clara. "Pronto, no te preocupes"; "Antes de que puedas darte cuenta"; "Cuando mejores un poco más".

Mi padre fue el que se encargó de decirme lo que me pasaba, traduciendo las complicadas palabras de los médicos. Al parecer, sufría de una enfermedad crónica del corazón que afectaba el ritmo cardíaco. No comprendí demasiado la explicación, pero quedó claro el hecho de que mi ataque podría haber resultado fatal. Los médicos estaban sorprendidos de que hubiera vivido diecisiete años sin ningún otro ataque o problema.

Por supuesto, no existía una cura.

A veces llegué a pensar si no hubiera sido mejor que simplemente hubiera muerto durante mi ataque. Aunque en cuanto veía la preocupación reflejada en los ojos de mi madre, me daba cuenta de lo egoísta de ese pensamiento y volvía a vivir los días sin ninguna motivación.

No podía realmente hacer nada más que quedarme en mi habitación, leyendo los libros que Mikasa o las enfermeras me traían de la pequeña biblioteca del hospital. Ese era realmente mi único pasatiempo. Ver la televisión simplemente me hacía sentir más alejado del mundo exterior, y tampoco es que la calidad del monitor de mi habitación se prestase para ver algo sin interrupciones. Cuando me levantaba de la cama, solamente era para comprobar que todavía recordaba cómo caminar por la habitación.

Finalmente, cuatro meses después de mi episodio cardíaco, mi familia y el cardiólogo que se ocupaba de mi aparecieron con "buenas noticias".

-Tenemos buenas noticias, Eren –El médico esbozó una gran sonrisa. Tenía una lista en la mano. Detrás de él, mi familia parecía vestida elegantemente para la ocasión. Mi madre sonreía con esperanza, mi padre me miraba con lo más similar a una sonrisa que sabía poner. Solamente Mikasa parecía extrañamente apagada- Tu corazón es mucho más fuerte que cuando llegaste. Puedes volver a casa.

Mis ojos se abrieron con ilusión. Intenté decir algo, pero nada salió de mi boca. No importaba, porque iba a salir de ahí. Los interminables días en aquél sitio iban a terminar, y yo iba a poder regresar a mi vida normal y corriente.

-Sin embargo… Tus padres y yo hemos decidido que será mejor que no vuelvas a tu antiguo instituto. Y pude ver que Mikasa apartaba la mirada de la conversación.

Esta vez la ilusión fue reemplazada por confusión.

-¿¡Qué!? –Mi grito se escuchó claramente por toda la habitación. Sin darme cuenta, me había incorporado con tanta rapidez que mi cabeza ahora daba vueltas. Me llevé una mano a la frente, intentando recuperarme.

-Tranquilízate, Eren –Fue lo que escuché decir a mi padre.

¿Que me tranquilizara? Pensé que podría volver a mi vida normal, sin problemas, sin ataques al corazón, y sin tener que ser escolarizado en casa. Puede que no tuviera amigos, o que la única persona con la que podía hablar durante más de cinco minutos fuera Mikasa, o que no fuera exactamente el mejor alumno o el que más asistía a clase. Pero eso no significaba que quisiera desaparecer y no volver.

El médico miró a mis padres alzando las cejas, y ellos suspiraron.

-Eren... –Ese era el tono que usaba mi madre cuando quería tranquilizarme. Especialmente, cuando sabía que estaba enfadado por algo y no tenía razón.

-Verás, Eren… -Esta vez fue el doctor quien continuó hablando- Es verdad que tu corazón está más fuerte que cuando tuviste el ataque. Pero no está lo suficientemente fuerte. Y debemos prevenir cualquier posibilidad de otro ataque. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? –Avanzó un par de pasos y dejó sobre mis manos la lista que llevaba en la mano. No la miré hasta que no terminó de hablar- Así que para ello, tendrías que tomar algunos medicamentos…

Fue entonces cuando mi vista se dirigió a la hoja de papel que tenía entre mis dedos. Cientos de palabras que jamás había visto se apilaban frente a mis ojos. Algunas de ellas incluso dudaba que existieran de verdad. Era una lista tan larga que nubló mi mente y se convirtió en nada más que un cúmulo de letras negras apiladas unas sobre las otras.

¿Todo esto, todos los días, durante el resto de mi vida?

-Sé que es algo largo, pero debes tener en cuenta que tu situación puede evolucionar, y continuamente se están desarrollando nuevos medicamentos. No sería extraño ver que la lista disminuye con los años.

Sentí mis manos temblar. En un intento desesperado, alcé la cabeza para ver a mi padre. Él también era doctor. Si había alguna otra manera, él interrumpiría ahora, en el último momento, como solía hacer.

Pero se mantuvo en silencio.

Mi mirada se dirigió ahora a Mikasa, que había estado alejada desde que entró a la habitación. Al notar mi mirada, se encogió y dejó de mirarme. Parecía como si aquello le estuviera doliendo a ella en lugar de a mí.

-Como comprenderás, tus medicamentos y tu situación no te dejarían estar en una escuela como la que estabas antes con normalidad –La voz del doctor prosiguió, pero ya no me molestaba en escucharle.

-Tu padre y yo estamos demasiado ocupados como para escolarizarte en casa –Pude sentir el dolor que a mi madre le producía decir esas palabras. Pero al mismo tiempo, también noté un poco de esperanza en su voz- Es por eso que hemos estado viendo posibilidades, y…

-Hemos decidido que sería mejor para ti que vayas a Sina –Mi padre dijo la primera frase aquella mañana- Es una escuela para chicos con dificultades como tú. Tiene su propia residencia, un equipo médico las veinticuatro horas del día, y no está a más de quince minutos de un hospital muy importante en la zona.

Noté como la boca se abría y se quedaba colgando por sus palabras. No iba a volver a mi vida anterior. No iba a ser escolarizado en casa. Iba a ser metido en un internado para gente discapacitada, en quién sabe qué lugar.

Sonaba como simplemente quisieran deshacerse de mí ahora que me había convertido en una molestia.

-¿¡Queréis internarme!? –De nuevo, mi grito me hizo marearme. Estaba chillando más de lo que había hablado en los últimos cuatro meses- ¡No, ni hablar! ¡No pienso ir!

-Eren, por favor…

-Es por tu propio bien, Eren. Sina es como cualquier otra escuela normal, solo que además podrás hacer lo que quieras sin tener que preocuparte.

¡Y una mierda! Si fuera como cualquier escuela normal, no habrías mencionado el hospital o el servicio médico como atractivos adicionales.

-Conozco a varias personas que han logrado cosas importantes graduándose de Sina. Incluso atletas olímpicos.

-Un colega de la universidad trabaja ahí, así que aprovechamos para ir. Estamos seguros de que te gustaría, y te acostumbrarías enseguida.

La conversación se había convertido en una especie de diálogo entre el doctor y mi padre. Ni siquiera me molestaba en escucharles. Mamá y Mikasa no podían simplemente estar de acuerdo con ello. Ellas no podían dejar que me encerraran como a un bicho raro sin cambiar su expresión.

-¡Mamá…! –Casi imploré que añadiese algo, que dijese algo.

Pero en su lugar, solo se encogió de hombros y me dirigió una de sus miradas. De esas que siempre me hacían sentir culpable horas después por ser un estúpido. Y estaba seguro de que esta tendría la misma eficacia en esta ocasión.

Pero no podía rendirme. Tenía que haber otra solución, estaba seguro de que existía otra solución.

-¡Mikasa…!

Aún si esa situación suponía llamar al rescate a mi hermana mayor, como si fuera un niño.

Por primera vez desde que habíamos empezado la conversación, Mikasa me miró y habló.

-Eren –Su tono sonaba monótono como de costumbre. Pero había algo en su mirada que se me clavó en el corazón como un puñal- Escucha a mamá y a papá. Tienen razón.

Incluso Mikasa se ponía de su parte. Mikasa, quien siempre había estado ahí protegiéndome. Mikasa, a quien no le importaba llegar a extremos ridículos para que no me pasara nada. Mikasa, que simplemente seguía lo que mamá siempre le pedía, que cuidara de mí.

Sentí mi corazón detenerse. Aunque esta vez no por un ataque cardíaco, ni por esa enfermedad cuyo nombre no quería ni podía recordar. Esta vez, era por la dura sensación de chocar con la realidad.

Estaba enfermo. No tenía cura. Y tenía que ser internado junto con otros niños enfermos como yo.

Apreté los dientes y bajé la mirada al suelo. Simplemente no había nada que pudiera hacer. No tenía elección.

-Hay varios días de visitas de familia, así que podremos ir a visitarte cuando tengamos días libres. También puedes llamarnos cuando quieras.

Asentí ligeramente con la cabeza ante las palabras de mi madre, desesperada por cambiar la expresión de mi rostro.

A estas alturas, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer más que bajar la mirada y asentir robóticamente.

Durante cuatro meses, había estado viviendo en un estado que difícilmente podía considerarse vida. Pero ahora, sentía que habían tomado lo poco que quedaba de mí y me lo hubieran quitado sin pararse a preguntarse si realmente me importaría.

Por primera vez en cuatro meses, ahora estaba realmente cansado.


	2. Hábitos

En este capítulo se introduce buena parte de los personajes secundarios del fic, además de unas primeras pistas (bastante obvias, creo) de las parejas secundarias, que tendrán más o menos importancia en el fic)

* * *

Los últimos días en casa pasaron a una velocidad de vértigo. Cosas como empaquetar mis cosas o crear una cuenta bancaria para que pudiera comprar lo que me hiciera falta sin problemas sucedieron más rápido de lo que posiblemente sucedería para cualquier persona que va a empezar a vivir solo. Era curioso, ya que el sueño de la mayoría de los chicos de mi edad es llegar a la universidad, dejar la casa de sus padres e independizarse. Pero yo, por mi parte, seguía esperando que en cualquier momento alguien me dijera que mi transferencia había sido cancelada por entrar tan tarde en el curso.

Lo más extraño fue despedirme. Durante los dos días que tuve entre que me dieron el alta y el día que tenía que irme a Sina, mis padres estuvieron tan ocupados que casi no tuvieron tiempo de decirme que me portara bien y que me iban a echar de miedo. Ni siquiera pude recoger mi propia maleta, ya que tenían miedo de que en mi condición pudiera resultar peligroso. Lo entendía de mamá, pero se suponía que mi padre era médico, y que además había escuchado al médico cuando este le había dicho que prácticamente podía hacer lo mismo que antes, siempre que no significase un ejercicio muy prolongado o un golpe en el pecho.

Todo lo que hacía era sentarme en el sillón y ver la tele con Mikasa.

Y lo peor de todo fue que el silencio que había entre ella y yo era incómodo. No, era mucho más que incómodo. Era extraño. No teníamos exactamente la relación más habladora del mundo, pero nunca habíamos tenido esa clase de silencio durante días enteros. Era como si intentase alejarse de mí, aunque yo intentase empezar una conversación. Pidiéndole ayuda. Pidiéndole que no me hiciera sentir como si realmente estuvieran deshaciéndose de mí.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo en el hospital como para poder recuperar tan rápidamente la noción del tiempo, por lo que cuando nos bajamos del coche no sabría decir si había sido un trayecto largo o corto. Sabía que habíamos dormido en un hostal en la carretera, pero cosas como la hora a la que habíamos salido a Shingashina o habíamos llegado a Stohess, la ciudad donde estaba mi nueva escuela, se me escapaban completamente.

Sin embargo, durante todo el trayecto, Mikasa se mantuvo completamente en silencio. Simplemente agarrándome la mano con fuerza de vez en cuando. Por otra parte, mis padres intentaban animarme todo lo posible. Hablando sobre cosas como que había una piscina cubierta y una al aire libre para los alumnos que quisieran (o más bien pudieran, agregué mentalmente) nadar, o cómo había varios lugares cerca de la escuela a las que podría ir cuando quisiera para pasar el rato con mis amigos.

La verdad, dudaba mucho que pudiera hacer amigos. No era una persona especialmente sociable dentro de una escuela "normal", así que dudaba que realmente fuera a resultarme mucho más fácil en una para personas "especiales".

Cuando finalmente nos bajamos del coche, lo primero que pude ver fue una enorme puerta de metal. A un lado, las palabras "Centro de Enseñanza Sina" estaban grabadas en una placa de metal. Simple y conciso. Ya que la puerta estaba cerrada, supuse que las clases ya habrían empezado. De cualquier manera, mi padre la abrió sin ningún problema.

-Nosotros llevaremos las cosas a tu habitación. Luego solamente tienes que preguntar en la recepción de la residencia.

Asentí con la cabeza y me giré para ver a mi madre, quien sacaba la segunda maleta del maletero. Al ver que la miraba, dejó mi equipaje en el suelo y avanzó hacia mí para abrazarme fuertemente entre sus brazos.

-Puedes llamarnos cuando quieras, Eren. Vendremos aquí cuando tengamos vacaciones, y cuando sea verano podemos ir todos juntos de viaje…

Por primera vez dese que había salido del hospital, las palabras de mi madre despertaron en mi algo similar a la tristeza, mientras alzaba los brazos para rodearla, intentando reconfortarla – y reconfortarme a mí también.

-¡E-Está bien, mamá! ¡Estaré bien! –Mentí- ¡Deja de abrazarme así, si alguien me viera perdería mi nula popularidad en este sitio!

Con una risita, mi madre se apartó de mí. Tomó un momento para secarse las lágrimas de la cara y luego me dio un cariñoso y silencioso tirón en una oreja. Su forma de demostrarme que sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero que intentaba hacerme el fuerte.

Después de eso volvió a recoger la maleta y caminó junto a mi padre.

-Mikasa, coge tú la última maleta. Y Eren, tú debes entrar ya a clase. Tu tutor debe estar esperándote.

Tanto mi hermana como yo asentimos. Luego nos miramos. Y de nuevo el incómodo silencio.

-Mikasa…

Intenté decir algo, pero era obvio que no se me ocurría nada. Nunca se me habían dado demasiado bien las despedidas, especialmente cuando _no quería_ despedirme. Especialmente no de ella.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me abrazó fuertemente entre sus brazos. Descontando los apretones de mano, este era el mayor contacto físico que habíamos tenido en varios meses. Desde la primera semana que pasé despierto, no habíamos vuelto a abrazarnos, y mucho menos a abrazarnos.

-Eren… -Escuché el tono con el que siempre llamaba mi nombre en mi oreja. Se separó un poco de mí y giró la cabeza, como si comprobase que mamá y papá estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharlos. Luego me miró de nuevo, con una mirada terriblemente seria- Puedes volver cuando quieras. Si la gente de aquí no te gusta o si te sientes, yo hablaré con ellos.

Parpadeé un momento, analizando sus palabras. Me hubiera gustado reírme, o por lo menos sonreír, pero sabía bastante bien que no se trataba de una broma. Cuando decía que Mikasa podía llegar a extremos ridículos para protegerme, no se trataba de una exageración.

-Mikasa… -Suspiré. ¿Qué iba a decirle? No podía decirle que iba a estar bien, o que me acostumbraría. Esas palabras eran para tranquilizar a mamá, no a ella. Especialmente porque yo mismo no podía decir si estaba diciendo o no la verdad- Sobreviviré.

Noté el pequeño esbozo de una sonrisa en su rostro. Llevaba la misma bufanda roja que le había reglado por su cumpleaños el primer año que vivió con nosotros, aunque ahora le quedase bastante más pequeño. Durante un momento, sentí el impulso de acariciarle la cabeza.

-Si necesitas cualquier cosa llámame. O mándame un mensaje. Si hay algo que no quieres que mamá sepa…

Sonreí ligeramente mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro. Iba a echarlo de menos, tenerla todos los días siguiéndome y encargándome de que no me metía en problemas. Ese pensamiento me entristeció ligeramente, aunque no le dije nada.

-¡Eren, Mikasa! ¡Si no os dais prisa, se van a acabar las clases! –Esta fue la voz de mi madre, quien al parecer había tenido tiempo de llevar la maleta a la residencia y volver a por nosotros- Eren, ¿necesitas que te enseñemos el edificio de clases?

-Creo que lo encontraré por mí solo –Negué con la cabeza. Mi madre me miró un momento, y luego se agachó para dejarme un beso en la mejilla.

-Te queremos mucho, Eren –Susurró, y yo sonreí. Aunque también me sonrojé un poco. Hacía bastante tiempo que no teníamos uno de estos "momentos familiares", y no estaba del todo acostumbrado a ellos.

-Buena suerte –Esta vez fue Mikasa quien habló- Y no te metas en problemas.

-Gracias.

Después de girarse una última vez para mirarme, desapareció junto con mi madre – nuestra madre en el camino hacia los dormitorios.

Cuando su figura desapareció totalmente de mi campo de visión, un sentimiento vacío me llenó el pecho. Me giré para ver el coche con el que había llegado, y luego moví la cabeza hacia la gran puerta de metal, abierta solo en un lado para que pudiera entrar. Esa era mi última oportunidad de regresar a mi antigua vida. Aunque en realidad no es que hubiera ninguna vida a la que volver de cualquier manera.

Apreté el puño y di un paso adelante, entrando en Sina.

Lo primero que me llamó la atención enseguida fue el color verde. Aquello no parecía para nada un instituto, más bien parecía un parque en el que casualmente habían dejado caer un par de edificios de ladrillo, con un aspecto bastante convencional. Todo a donde alcanzaba mi mirada estaba rodeado de más y más árboles.

Entonces recordé que se suponía que en los hospitales las salas de operación estaban pintadas de verde, porque era un color tranquilizante. Eso destrozó enseguida gran parte de la magia de la naturaleza que había a mi alrededor. Cierto, no podía olvidar ni durante un momento que esto se trataba de una escuela especial, para gente con discapacidades. Y yo era ahora uno de ellos.

El primer edificio que vi al entrar tenía un gran letrero que indicaba "Edificio de aulas". Bueno, por lo menos en cuanto a eso no podía perderme. Con un andar algo dudoso, me dirigí hacia la puerta principal. Ya no había atrás, no podía detenerme después de llegar hasta aquí.

Frente a mis ojos, se extendía un gran pasillo, más grande que los pasillos de escuelas normales, y con varias rampas y escaleras. Vi a un hombre de pie, no muy lejos de mí, así que decidí acercarme.

-Perdone…

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, el hombre pareció notar mi presencia. Lo segundo que supe es que su cara estaba casi pegada a la mía, y… ¿me estaba oliendo?

¿En qué clase de sitio acababa de meterme?

-Esto… -Intenté llamar su atención. Pero antes de que dijera nada más, el hombre se incorporó y sonrió por la nariz.

-Jaeger, ¿verdad?

Asentí ligeramente con la cabeza, aun intentando asimilar lo que acababa de pasar.

-Soy Mike Zakarius. Tu tutor y profesor de biología –Dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y caminó en dirección a las escaleras más cercanas a nosotros, comprobando que no me quedaba atrás en el camino- Lo primero que deberías hacer es ir a la enfermería… Pero la clase está esperándote, así que irás luego.

Asentí varias veces mientras continuaba caminando detrás de él. Mientras subíamos por las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso, comprobé que no había casillas por ninguna parte. Posiblemente para hacer más fácil el manejo a las sillas de ruedas.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, Zakarius se había parado tan repentinamente que casi me choqué contra su espalda. Alcé la cabeza para mirarle, tanto a él como al cartel que había por fuera del aula, encima de nuestras cabezas.

"2B"

Supuse que tendría que memorizar la localización de esa aula, al menos para las clases de ciencias. Cuando volví a bajar la mirada, el profesor abrió la puerta y entró, y yo junto a él.

La puerta no parecía nada diferente de tu típica clase de instituto. Una pizarra verde a ambos lados de la clase, las ventanas a un lado, y pupitres colocados en varias filas.

Si había algo peor que ser el alumno nuevo, eso era posiblemente el hecho de empezar en mitad del curso, a principios de abril. Y también el tener una presentación como esa. Honestamente, hubiera preferido hacer como la gente hacía en las escuelas normales, llegar a clase con los demás y sentarme en una esquina a fingir que no existía. Básicamente lo mismo que hacía en mi instituto anterior.

Sin embargo, de repente sentí todas las miradas de mis ahora compañeros de clase sobre mí. Y no pude evitar devolverles la mirada.

Casi todos parecían bastante normales, no destacaba especialmente ninguna característica física diferente de una persona normal, excepto por ejemplo en una chica a la que le faltaba una mano, o un chico que llevaba un bastón. Aunque, en realidad, yo tampoco es que destacara especialmente como alumno de una escuela para personas discapacitadas.

-Este es Eren Jaeger. Estará con nosotros el resto del curso.

Una presentación breve y sencilla. Igual que las indicaciones de este sitio. En realidad, igual que lo que habría dicho yo mismo. Después de parpadear un momento, dirigí mi mirada a mi nuevo profesor.

-Hay un asiento libre al lado de la ventana, puedes sentarte ahí –Respondió a mi pregunta antes de que la hubiera formulado- Si necesitas algo, puedes preguntar a Arlert, es el delegado de la clase.

Mis ojos siguieron la dirección del dedo de Zakarius. Al lado del asiento vacío en el que iba a sentarme había un chico que me miraba con los brazos cruzados y la cara bastante larga. Aunque creo que eso era de nacimiento. Me miraba como si estuviera analizándome completamente, aunque cuando miré hacia él sonrió ligeramente.

No sé por qué, pero sentí que si tenía que pedir ayuda a ese Arlert posiblemente preferiría perderme y acabar despertando en la piscina.

Inmediatamente al lado de él, sin embargo, había un chico que parecía mirarme como si fuera alguna especie de juego nuevo. Media cabeza más pequeño que Arlert, y con un pelo rubio que se movía con la emoción que desprendía su mirada.

Volví a mirar hacia el profesor. Y como no recibí ninguna clase de respuesta, me dirigí al asiento asignado sin decir nada más.

-¡Hey! –Nada más sentarme, Arlert me dirigió un saludo amistoso. Por detrás de él, el otro chico que me había estado mirando me saludó moviendo la mano efusivamente, y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hola –Respondí bastante secamente, pero era una de esas cosas que no podía evitar. Tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con este chico, pero por ahora decidí esperar. Por lo menos, a que Zakarius terminase de explicar un par de cosas.

Aunque al parecer aquella hora era tutoría, así que en apenas diez minutos tuve que enfrentar el difícil reto para el que no estaba preparado: socializar.

-Así que… -Arlert se giró en mi dirección antes de que me diera tiempo de decir cualquier cosa- Alumno nuevo, ¿hm? ¿En mitad del curso? Supongo que estarás bastante perdido.

Suspiré con pesadez. Bueno, ahí va el intento.

-No llevo ni dos horas aquí y creo que me va a explorar la cabeza –Admití- Esperaba que pudieras ayudarme un poco con eso, Arlert… ¿Qué?

Antes de que terminase la frase, el chico que tenía delante de mí se había girado para mirar al que estaba al lado suyo, y compartieron una mirada divertida. Entonces me di cuenta de que el que estaba más alejado de mi movía las manos. ¿Lenguaje de signos?

-¡Yo no soy _Arlert_! Ese es Armin, el pequeño que tienes aquí –Diciendo esto, señaló con el pulgar en dirección al chico que hacía señas- Yo soy Jean. ¿Y tu nombre era…?

Abrí los ojos y miré al chico de pelo rubio, que respondió con una mirada confundida por mi muestra de sorpresa. Sin ánimo de ofender, ¿a qué se refería exactamente Zakarius cuando había dicho que acudiese a Arlert si no entendía algo?

-¿Hola? ¿Jagegugager?

La voz de Jean se clavó en mi cerebro. En menos de un segundo, decidí que esa persona, definitivamente, entraba en mi definición de "irritante".

-Jaeger –Corregí, con un suspiro- Eren Jaeger.

-¡Bien, Eren! –Jean sonrió- Si necesitas algo, puedes preguntarnos. Armin es mudo, pero yo me encargo de traducir todo lo que dice, así que no te preocupes.

¿Mudo? Bueno, supongo que eso explicaba por qué Armin parecía ser el único haciendo signos aquí. Después de las palabras de Jean, volvió a mover las manos animadamente.

-Si quieres, puedes comer nosotros, y te enseñamos la cafetería –Estuve bastante seguro de que aquellas no eran las palabras Jean.

Honestamente, comer solo era normalmente mi primera opción. Y no tenía planeado cambiarlo al trasladarme a este sitio. Aunque la mirada emocionada de Armin hacía que negarme resultara algo extremadamente difícil y descorazonado.

-No tenía ningún plan para comer, así que… -Accedí, encogiéndome de hombros.

-¡Pues está decidido! –Y ahora estaba seguro de que era Jean quién volvía a tener la palabra- Gracias a tu presentación nos hemos perdido más de la mitad de la hora de ciencias y tutoría, así que es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ti.

Cuando el timbre sonó, nos levantamos de nuestros asientos. Mientras recogía las pocas cosas que tenía (un cuaderno y un bolígrafo, que iba metiendo en la mochila donde también tenía mi billetera), Jean (¿o Armin?) me dijo que no era necesario. En esta escuela casi todas las clases se daban en la misma aula, para facilitar a la gente con movilidad reducida.

A decir verdad, era bastante conveniente. Así que dejé mis cosas donde estaban y me guardé la billetera en el bolsillo antes de seguir a Armin y Jean fuera de clase.

En comparación con aquella mañana, en la que no había nadie aparte de mí en el patio o los pasillos, ahora la escuela estaba llena de gente por todas partes. A pesar del ambiente limpio y de las personas con quemaduras, sillas de ruedas o miembros amputados, aquello se parecía de repente mucho más a un instituto normal.

Seguí a mis nuevos compañeros hasta la cafetería, tan amplia y limpia como el resto de la escuela. Observé asombrado que la cantidad de comida ofrecida superaba con creces la de cualquier instituto que hubiera visto, hasta que me di cuenta de que era para aquellos alumnos con dietas o normas alimenticias restringidas. Una vez más, descubrir este hecho hizo que aquello se sintiera como estar de nuevo en el hospital, rodeado de comida sin sabor.

Por lo menos yo no tenía ninguna restricción alimenticia, excepto la comer variado e intentar evitar una dieta con demasiadas grasas, así que cogí el primer plato de pasta que vi y seguí a Jean y Armin hasta una mesa libre.

-Así que… ¿Tienes alguna pregunta que quieras hacer? ¿Cualquier cosa? –Jean habló en cuanto me senté, al lado de Armin, ya que él estaba en el asiento frente a él.

-Ah… -Pensé un momento. Y entonces me di cuenta de que no sabía dónde estaba nada más que la cafetería y mi aula- Me dijeron que tenía que ir a la enfermería. ¿Dónde está?

Los dos se miraron un momento, y Armin gesticuló algo. Aunque tuve la sensación de que Jean no lo tradujo completamente, ya que escuché algo parecido a una risa sin voz salir de la garganta del más pequeño de los tres.

-La enfermería, sí… Está justo detrás de este edificio. Es imposible que no lo veas, es exactamente igual que este –Después de esto, tuve la sensación de que se estaba callando algo, por la manera en la que miró a Armin. Así que alcé las cejas, para que continuara- Aunque, Eren… No te aconsejamos ir en cuanto salgas de clase. Hoy es jueves, ¿verdad? Da una vuelta por ahí, hasta que sean las cinco o seis.

Fruncí el ceño, bastante confundido. Me habían dicho que fuera directamente, pero…

-¿Por qué? ¿Hay alguna clase de fantasma en la enfermería o algo? –Pregunté, sarcástico. Jean y Armin volvieron a mirarse y a emitir una ligera risa.

-Sí, supongo que algo así.

Después de no entender nada de lo que parecía ser una broma interna, Jean y Armin intercambiaron un par de signos (¿palabras? ¿frases? Honestamente, solo había visto lenguaje de signos de vez en cuando en la tele, así que no podía distinguir absolutamente nada) que no se molestaron en traducir antes de volver a indicarme un par de cosas, como dónde estaban los dormitorios o a comentar sobre algunos profesores que aún no conocía. Después de esto, los temas de conversación se convirtieron en cosas bastante normales, como el tiempo o el fútbol (que, descubrimos, ninguno de nosotros seguía).

Cuando sonó de nuevo la campana anunciando el final del tiempo de descanso, dejamos nuestras bandejas y volvimos a nuestra clase. Al parecer, ahora era la clase de física de Bossard, un profesor al que según decían era imposible serle indiferente, y que tenía tendencia a morderse la lengua.

Hacía cuatro meses que no iba a clase, así que no es de extrañar que al finalizar las clases sintiera como si el cuerpo me pesara el triple de lo usual y la cabeza me diera vuelta.

-¿Vas a hacer algo ahora? –Jean me preguntó mientras intentaba recuperarme de la clase de la exhaustiva clase de inglés que acabábamos de tener.

-Pensaba irme a mi habitación –Respondí, guardando las cosas- Tengo que ordenar mis cosas, y tal vez familiarizarme un poco con la gente de por ahí.

Los dos chicos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros a la vez. No hacía falta que Jean tradujera eso.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana. ¡Suerte!

Armin agitó la mano tan efusiva y felizmente como lo había hecho cuando me vio por primera vez, y ambos desaparecieron por la puerta del aula hablando animadamente en signos.

Bueno, supongo que yo también debería irme ya. Terminé de guardas las cosas en mi mochila e hice el mismo recorrido que había hecho para bajar a la cafetería, aunque esta vez saliendo al gran patio.

Había dicho que iba a la habitación, pero en cuanto vi el montón de verde, cambié totalmente de opinión. Mi cabeza había estado demasiado ocupada durante las horas anteriores como para darse cuenta, pero ir a mi habitación significaría tener que deshacer las maletas. Y eso significaría tener que afrontar el hecho inquebrantable de que no había vuelta atrás. Estaba atrapado en ese sitio hasta que me graduase.

También me dolió pensar que cuando abriera la extraña puerta de mi habitación no iba a encontrar a Mikasa o a mis padres. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar antes de que pudiera volver a verles la cara sin ser por la pantalla de un ordenador.

Así que giré sobre mis talones cuando me dirigía hacia el este, y cambié mi destino.

Tal y como Jean y Armin había dicho, aquél lugar era exactamente igual al edificio en el que acababa de estar. La única diferencia era que, en este caso, el letrero rezaba "Enfermería". De cualquier manera, ver un edificio dedicado únicamente a los servicios médicos no ayudaba demasiado a pensar en esta como una escuela normal.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado. Al igual que en el edificio de aulas, el interior era tan moderno y diferente al exterior, que daba la sensación de haberme transportado a otro sitio. A un lado había una pequeña ventanilla de recepción y varios sillones, como una pequeña sala de espera. Aunque ahora mismo, las únicas personas que podía ver en todo el largo pasillo éramos la recepcionista y yo. Intenté no pensar en los comentarios sobre un fantasma en aquél lugar.

Después de darle mi nombre a la chica de la recepción, me indicó que pasara a la tercera consulta a la izquierda, que al parecer era la que estaba de guardia si no había nadie con revisiones o citas aquél día. Di las gracias y me acerqué a la puerta indicada.

Comprobé que era la puerta correcta. A un lado había una plaquita que indicaba "Consulta", y debajo una funda con papel deslizable con un nombre que no me interesé en leer. Toqué la puerta dos veces, y luego entré.

Toda la sensación de limpieza que había visto durante mi estancia en el hospital no era nada comparado con lo que sentí con solo asomar la cabeza por la puerta. Inmediatamente, me invadió un olor a detergentes y productos de limpieza más fuerte que cuando mi madre decidía hacer limpieza de año nuevo. Aunque cuando me metí más en la habitación, me di cuenta que no era solo el olor. Tanto el suelo, como las ventanas, las camillas o la larga mesa de metal estaban tan limpias y ordenadas que pareciera que acababa de entrar a la fotografía de una revista de muebles.

Lo único que rompía el panorama era el hombre sentado en la silla detrás de la mesa. Llevaba una larga bata blanca, algo normal ya que supuse que sería el doctor, pero pude ver que bajo ella tenía una camisa negra de algún grupo que no reconocí. Tenía los ojos pequeños clavados en un papel que tenía entre las manos, y sentado de aquella manera en una silla tan grande e importante como era esa, hacía que no pareciera tener más altura que un niño.

-Esto… -Intenté llamar la atención de aquella persona, aunque por alguna razón tanta limpieza me había intimidado un poco.

Los pequeños ojos pasaron de fijarse en el papel a clavarse en los míos.

-Cierra la puerta.

Obedecí inmediatamente, tal vez por el tono con el que había sido recibido.

-Siéntate.

De nuevo, hice como el otro dijo y me senté en uno de los dos asientos frente a él, asegurándome de levantar la silla antes de hacerlo, solo por una precaución que mi cuerpo hizo sin darme tiempo a pensar.

-Esto... Me llamo Eren Jaeger. Acabo de transferirme y me dijeron que viniera aquí…

-Jaeger –El doctor repitió mi apellido, como si fuera una palabra extranjera. Entonces dejó el papel sobre la mesa, para que pudiera contemplar la peor foto de carnet que me habían sacado en mi vida. No pude evitar sentirme avergonzado por la primera impresión que debía haberle causado con la cara que tenía en esa foto- Estaba leyendo tu ficha. Arritmia cardíaca crónica y deficiencia congénita del músculo cardíaco, ¿no?

Me sentí enfermo en cuanto escuché aquellas palabras. Supongo que no podía quejarme, después de que llegara casi todo el día haciéndolo inconscientemente, pero odiaba la idea de que alguien se refiriera a mí por mi condición y no mi nombre.

Asentí ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Soy Rivaille –Creo que eso era una presentación- Estarás a mi cargo mientras estés aquí –Volvió su vista los papeles con mi horrible foto- Seguro que ya te lo han dicho mil veces, pero con tu condición es mejor que no hagas ningún deporte fuerte. Como mucho, nadar –Asentí. Por supuesto, eso ya lo sabía. Y a pesar de que siempre había sido una persona bastante activa, no es que fuera especialmente aficionado a ningún deporte, así que no me causaba ninguna clase de trauma tener que despedirme de las clases de gimnasia- Blablabla, no olvides tomar tus pastillas por la noche y por la tarde y no te morirás. Eso es todo.

¿Eso era todo? A decir verdad, esperaba algo más de… asertividad, viniendo de un médico escolar.

-¿Eso es todo? –Repetí.

-Aquí no pone que seas sordo, así que no me hagas repetirme –Después de lanzarme una mirada fría, se incorporó un poco. Tomó uno de los papeles que estaban apilados milimétricamente en una esquina de la mesa y un bolígrafo, y escribió muy lentamente. Cuando terminó, me pasó la hoja y la miré incrédulo. Si no hubiera visto cómo la había escrito ahí mismo, habría jurado que se trataba de un papel impreso- Ven dentro de tres días para un chequeo general. Para ver cómo te adaptas al cambio y todo eso. Después de eso tendrás que venir una mes al mes para comprobar que todo está bien. Si te sientes mal de repente, esto está abierto todo el día y toda la noche.

Asentí de vez en cuando a sus palabras, hasta que leí de nuevo el papel entre mis manos.

-¿Este es el número de la recepción?

-Es mi número. Si hay una emergencia, puedes llamar. Pero ni se te ocurra llamar por un resfriado o un dolor de cabeza.

Una vez más, asentí. Y después de hacerlo, fue como si Rivaille olvidara (o mejor dicho, ignorara) completamente que había algún ser humano en la sala aparte de él mismo. Con esta fría despedida, salí de la habitación y volví a respirar aire que no oliera a productos químicos de limpieza.

Creo que empezaba a entender a qué se habían referido Jean y Armin con lo del monstruo de la enfermería.

Para cuando llegué a los dormitorios, me di cuenta de que definitivamente había perdido el sentido de percepción del tiempo en los cuatro meses anteriores. Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando pregunté por mi llave, y en menos de una hora servirían la de la cena.

142. Ese era el número que marcaba mi llave de la habitación. Se encontraba en un pequeño pasillo, a la derecha del pasillo principal que conectaba con varios ascensores y rampas. En cuanto llegué a la que sería mi habitación, sentí que tal vez al fin podría descansar un poco.

-Oh… ¡Hola!

Aunque justo antes de que pudiera introducir la llave en la cerradura, escuché a alguien detrás de mí. Cuando me giré, vi que se trataba posiblemente de la persona más alta que había visto en todo ese lugar. Aunque es posible que mi percepción estuviera un poco distorsionada por el hecho de que Rivaille era la última persona con la que había hablado.

-¿Eres el nuevo? Ah, no quería que sonara así, sino… -Aunque a pesar de su altura, el chico parecía bastante nervioso- ¿Acabas de transferirte? –Finalmente preguntó después de mover un poco la mirada por todas partes.

-Ah… Sí. Soy Eren –Me presenté, señalando la puerta de mi habitación. El chico alto mostró una sonrisa amable.

-Soy Bertholdt, vivo justo enfrente –Se hizo a un lado para mostrar su habitación, la número 144- Ah, y al lado tuya está Ymir.

Seguí con la mirada la dirección hacia la que Bertholdt señalaba, la habitación 140.

-Ahm… Gracias, pero la verdad es que ahora estoy bastante cansado como para hacer una guía turística…

-¡Ah! ¡No, no! ¡Esa no era mi intención! –Era increíble lo nervioso que podía ponerse una persona tan alta como él, moviendo las manos como si hubiera dicho algo increíblemente vergonzoso- Pero… Si necesitas cualquier cosa, puedes llamar a mi habitación. Aunque normalmente estoy con Reiner, así que… deberías llamar.

No entendí del todo el significado de esta última advertencia, pero la acepté con un movimiento de la cabeza.

-Gracias, supongo.

Y después de esto, me metí en mi habitación.

Lo primero que vi fue que las maletas ya estaban deshechas, y todas mis cosas colocadas en el armario, o sobre mi escritorio. Además, un uniforme de la escuela (nada demasiado simple, sólo una camisa blanca con un escudo y unos pantalones negros) colgaba del perchero.

Sin darme tiempo a mirar nada más, me tiré contra la cama. Paredes blancas, techo blanco, cortinas feas, sábanas feas… Aquella habitación era impersonal. No era de nadie. Igual que mi habitación en el hospital. Por lo menos ahora tenía cuarto de baño propio.

Giré la cabeza y miré mi mesilla de noche, donde una cantidad inhumana de botes de pastillas se apilaba. Todas ellas estaban marcadas con mi nombre.

"Eren Jaeger. Tomar para sobrevivir."

No era exactamente eso lo que decía, pero fue como lo leí. Sobre la mesa, de cualquier manera, había también una nota dejada por mi familia. Ni siquiera intenté mirarla. Todavía no estaba preparado para leer lo que fuera que me hubieran escrito como despedida en un trocito de papel.

Solté un gran suspiro y me tapé la cara con el brazo, pensando en todo. Lo que había pasado hoy, el lenguaje de signos, las palabras secas de Rivaille, mis compañeros de pasillo… Demasiadas cosas estaban sucediendo tan rápido que sentí que se me iba el hambre, aunque sabía que no debía saltarme la cena.

Me di un momento para respirar, y después simplemente dejé que los eventos del día de hoy y los que posiblemente pasarías se apoderasen de mi mente hasta dejarme completamente agotado.


End file.
